


still love you

by orphan_account



Series: michael loves luke [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when luke turns his head to look at him with his pretty blue eyes sparkling brightly and that huge smile on his face, he can't help but smile too. yeah, michael still loves luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still love you

**Author's Note:**

> i could've done something better than this but meh, i don't think it's that bad
> 
> enjoy, i guess

"you've changed so much."

those are the first words that michael tells luke when they're finally face to face again after four years. he remains frozen in his place, not daring to approach him to give him an hug or a simple handshake, because he's certainly not the same luke he knows from four years ago; he doesn't know if it'd be correct to just jump at him.

michael wants to yell at him.

he's never felt angrier than what he is right now but so _happy_ at the same time. he wants to yell at him and punch him because luke _deserves it_ , for all those nights that michael spent crying because he decided he wouldn't pick up the phone or text him back. and for when luke ignored him for five months and came back with a shitty apology _hey mikey, sorry for not texting back. i'm so sorry._ _how've you been?_  (but michael forgave him without asking for explanations). and he also wants to scream out at the top of his lungs saying how much he's missed him and how much he loves him.

he doesn't do anything though. just keeps looking at his friend (and he's not even sure if he can still call him a friend).

"you've changed too. i like your hair. you never told me you dyed it."

"well, yeah, i dyed it."

luke laughs, and when his laughter fades, he dedicates a half smile to the black-haired boy, _almost_ nostalgic.

they stare at each other for long moment, both filled with insecurity, not really knowing what to say or how to act. michael doesn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable with luke next to him.  

"can i hug you?" michael asks in a small voice, the one that he always used when he was feeling nervous.

luke feels terrible to hear him asking for permission. he doesn't answer, instead he opens his arms and presses his body to his.

" _i've missed you_ ," the green-eyed boy says in a whisper."you have no idea how much i've missed you."

"i've missed you too. and i'm sorry for everything, michael, i've been a piece of shit to you all these months. i completely forgot about you, and i am so sorry." 

"it's okay," he nods, moving away. "it's okay," he repeats. "but tell me, are we still friends, luke?"

"best friends. you're still my best friend."

michael smiles, luke doesn't have to know that it feels as if someone was squeezing his heart inside his chest.

 

"i still have it." michael says while they're making their way to luke's house. the blond looks at him, confused. "the teddy bear."

"really? i thought you would have thrown it away by now."

"well, nope. is still there in my bedroom."

luke shakes his head, and with a goofy smile plastered on his face, he says "you're sixteen, almost seventeen. you're a little too old to have a teddy bear."

"shut up." michael laughs.

when luke turns his head to look at him with his pretty blue eyes sparkling brightly and that huge smile on his face, he can't help but smile too. yeah, michael still loves luke. 

 


End file.
